My Pet Dragon
Chapter 1: Much Bigger Than Usual Flamespitter eggs are an uncommon drop from all dragons. For members, there is a 15% chance that killing any dragon will yield a flamespitter egg as loot. For free to play, the only dragon one can face is Elvarg, who also has a 15% drop rate. Elvarg may be defeated multiple times if previous attempts do not result in the drop. The item is also tradeable, from vendors at 200 gp buy/'75 gp sell with a street price of roughly 105 gp. *Bring flamespitter egg to any one of your friends: 1) Prince Ali (after Prince Ali Rescue) 2) any monk in the Monastery 3) Oziach (after Dragon Slayer) 4) Oracle 5) Aubury (after Rune Mysteries) 6) Sir Prysn (after Demon Slayer) 7) Sedridor (after Rune Mysteries) 8) Varrock Apothecary. 9) Gypsy (after Demon Slayer). *That NPC will say that he has no idea but that Ounichern (a new NPC who wanders the scorpion-filled mining depression in Al Kharid) has expressed an interest in desert dragons. *Bring flamespitter egg to Ounichern, who will be upset by your disruption and demand that you help him take some measurements for the depression. You receive a scroll with measurements and a pen. *Take measurements of the height of various points of the cliff, as well as the width and height. *Bring flamespitter egg and the finished measurements to Ounichern, who will grumpily take the flamespitter egg from you to 'check up on it'. End of quest. Reward * 3,000 gp Chapter 2: Lost and Found This sub-quest continues off from the previous one. *Wait 2 hours in real time (during which you can do anything else). *Talk to Ounichern, who says that the dragon in the egg has already died, but who refuses to give the egg back to you. *Walk at least 20 tiles away from Ounichern and stay at least that far away from him for one minute while keeping watch in the minimap. *Once Ounichern starts heading to al Kharid (sometime between 60 and 90 seconds into the waiting), follow him but do not come so close to him that you can see him in plain sight. Follow him all the way past Al Kharid. Stop when he stops. Remember the slightly random place where he stops to bury the egg. *Ounichern will now start moving again. Follow him to Al Kharid's furnace. *Instead of entering the furnace, walk to the outside, staying close enough to the walls to eavesdrop on the conversation Ounichern will be having with another NPC who wanders the furnace, Dat. He will be talking about how he has found a real live dragon egg and is planning to nest it until it hatches in three days. *Remember the real time. The counter starts ticking when he says 'three days'. *Get a spade. *Go to the spot where Ounichern had stopped for a while, and dig up your flamespitter egg. End of quest. Rewards * Flamespitter egg Chapter 3: Hatching the Egg This sub-quest continues off from the previous one. *Go somewhere to buy beer or wine, or skip this step if you already have it. *After Ounichern leaves the furnace, talk to Dat and start off offering him the beer/wine that you have. He will refuse, but accept after your third attempt. *Talk about trivial matters for 30 seconds while Dat gets drunk. Once he is drunk he will start to slur. *Then switch to the main topic: how to take care of the hatchling. Dat will tell you the history of the prismatic dragons. The main points are that they must be brought to particular, currently unknown pools of water (not any body of water will do!) within an hour of hatching or they will burn themselves up. No one knows where they are, however, so now you have to go on a quest to find them. This information will come rather jarbled, but don't worry; the specifics aren't all that important. *Ask the Aubury for the whereabouts of this special pool of water. *Ask Sedridor for the whereabouts of this special pool of water (may be done before the previous line). In both cases, they will say that they have no clue. *Put the flamespitter egg in one of many idle chests laying around Al Kharid in a convenient outdoor location that you will be able to recall. Do NOT put it in the bank or keep in your inventory. *One day before the egg is about to hatch, you will suddenly remind yourself that you have exactly 24 hours before the hatching. If you haven't already, write down this exact time. You will also have a sudden inspiration to accost Ounichern when the time runs out. Supposing that Ounichern might be the hard kind to convince, you decide to go get a coil of rope and a gag. Make sure you are ready to get to the place where you recovered your egg when the time is ripe. End of quest. Rewards * 5,000 exp in your choice of either Herblore or Thieving (for those who are not members this reward is saved and activated upon becoming a member). Chapter 4: In Pursuit of Justice This sub-quest continues off from the previous one. *At the right time, Ounichern will arrive along with Dat. They will be surprised to see that you're there as well. Ounichern will ask probing questions about why you are here. Answer them without tipping him off. *Once the conversation with Ounichern ends, they will wait silently for you to leave. However, it appears that Dat has gotten himself drunk again. Talk to Dat like you're his best friend. He won't be very responsive, but after several varying tries he will have a change of attitude. *When that happens, tell him to follow you, and walk out of Ounichern's sight. Dat will follow you. Talk to Dat and convince him that Ounichern has actually stolen your dragon egg. When he demands proof, show him the egg, and talk him into thinking that that's all the proof required. Once he starts agreeing, switch to talking him into agreeing to help trap Ounichern. *Go back to Ounichern with Dat coming along with you. Use the rope and a gag on Ounichern to tie him up. *Alternate between beating him up with your fists/feet and having Dat try to talk Ounichern into confessing. He will say that it was his intention to trick you out of your flamespitter egg to hatch it himself, and that through his research in the giant depression he has located three of the lost spawning pools. *Drag Ounichern to his makeshift house in the desert far to the south, and tie him to any piece of furniture you find there. Dat will constantly tell Ounichern how bad it is to do such trickery. *Search the house for Ounichern's research notes, which will reveal itself to be a special clue scroll. *Open the clue scroll, and you will be encountered with a perplexing treasure trail map. Dat immediately understands what it means, and offers to reveal the location to you in exchange for a 50% ownership of the baby flamespitter. As time is running out (there's less than half an hour left), you quickly agree. *Get the hatchling flamespitter from the chest where you had left the egg (as always, memory is important). *Follow Dat to the gnome glider pilot, who will offer you two-way travel to a secluded part of the desert (which happens to be an enclave in members territory). Make sure you have a spade and the hatchling flamespitter with you. *Upon arrival at the location, the meaning of the treasure trail map will become instantly clear. Follow it and dig at the location marked. After thirty seconds of digging, a small spring of water will begin to flow out. *Before the one-hour timer runs out, immerse your hatchling flamespitter in the prismatic spring. From this point on you can continue digging to enlarge the prismatic spring, but that is entirely optional. End of quest. Rewards * Hatchling flamespitter * Ounichern's research notes * Access via gnome glider pilot to the first prismatic spring